


Winter's Weather

by leatherpoison



Category: As It Is (Band)
Genre: Songfic, vent/rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherpoison/pseuds/leatherpoison
Summary: vent/rant~this was posted on my other account (emo_in_a_mikey_way) but i deleted it. also posted on wattpad (leatherpoison).





	Winter's Weather

_How long, how long ’til I’m no longer a shadow_

_‘Cause I’ve been thinking I’d so love to feel again_

_Silence; I screamed her name_

_And wondered why you never came_

 

hurt

 

_I wear_ my _, I wear my curse, you wear my cure_

 

~~meaningless~~ words

 

_I feel destined for disaster_

 

mistakes

 

_I never thought I’d be this way_

_Without you, I’d just fade away_

 

affirmations

 

_Please see in me what I can’t see_

_I’m begging_

_Please won’t you be the light I need so desperately_

 

embrace

 

_My heart has habits of silhouetting all my sense_

_I get your worth, you get_ my

_You get my worst_

 

~~false~~ apologies

 

_I look for love in everybody else_

_‘Cause I tried but I can’t love myself_

 

a never-ending cycle

 

_Hold me close in winter's weather_

_I'm too weak to pull myself together_

_I’ve tried so hard to grow in a place without your warmth_

_Now there’s nowhere left for me unless it’s safe between your, safe between your arms_

 

trust

 

_I’m begging_


End file.
